Dangerous times, dangerous minds
by Reddiamond29
Summary: On a mission, something goes wrong. Will the strongest team in Fairy Tail ever recover? Who is safe, and who isn't? NaXLu, I don't own.
1. Chapter 1

They were on a mission. Apparently, they always were nowadays. Everyone just dragged Lucy along; sometimes she even fought wildly, but in the end, she was always the weaker one.

This time, they were fighting some huge monster that was terrorizing a village up in the mountains. Of course, the boys (especially Natsu) were exaggerating their powers. And that's how it happened.

Natsu was throwing fire wildly around him and didn't see one of the fireballs hit the stone shelf above her. In horror Lucy looked up just in time to see the rocks crashing down on her.

No one noticed she wasn't anywhere, seeing she wasn't much help in the actual battle. But just as Natsu threw the finishing blow, he called for her.

"Lucy! Did you see that? I totally-"

Normally by now, she would be all over him, yelling at him to be more careful or to stop being so prideful…

Something was wrong.

Natsu looked around himself in panic now as he started calling her name. Gray and Erza quickly caught on and started calling for her too.

Eventually, Erza saw a hand sticking up from under some tumbled rocks and swiftly pulled away the closest rocks as she yelled at the boys to help her.

When they finally got Lucy out, they all winced at her state. She was covered in bruises, blood and dirt. Erza recovered fastest and slapped Gray to wake him from the shock. Gray blinked, before seeing Lucy again and quickly making some ice for her head. Erza nodded in thanks before running into the village and calling for medical care.

Gray stood up and tried to drag Natsu up from the ground, but soon realized he was frozen to the spot. He took a closer look onto his face and saw shock in his eyes. Gray just sighed and waved his hand in front of Natsu's face. When he wouldn't snap out of it, Gray simply grabbed Natsu by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy felt weird. There was darkness all around her, and if that wasn't cliché, she didn't know what was. She wasn't exactly standing on anything either, and trying to take a step forward just made her dizzy. She slowly brought a hand forward to check if she could feel anything, but nothing.

Suddenly, she heard a clicking noise, and tried to turn towards it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice rang out. Lucy turned around sharply, only to feel another wave of dizziness come over her.

"Now, don't go hurting yourself princess!" the voice said. Lucy's eyes sharpened and she saw a figure coming towards her. Upon a closer look, the figure accurately resembled her. They could be twins, actually. Then, the Other Lucy grinned maliciously.

"We practically are. Right now, this is your mind. Everything you think, I hear loud and clear, darlin'." The Other Lucy said.

"But there's only one of me! I know that!" Lucy spoke for the first time. She was quite confused by now.

"Well, I guess that's a bit wrong of me to say. You see, I'm a part of you. I'm the rage, the anger, the contempt and the despise you harbor. Simply put, I'm a dark version of you, hun." The Other Lucy replied, taking a brief pause before continuing.

"I have to say, this is quite convenient. I have been locked in here for a long time, and I really do think it's time for me to come out and play."

Suddenly, Lucy felt an onslaught of dark emotions. These were hers? She was shocked she could even hold such emotions. The Other Lucy grinned darkly.

"Didn't think you could, eh? Well, I'm off to wreck some havoc on the world. Ta-ta!" she said. Lucy was horrified.

"No! You can't!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, I can't? I have waited for my pay for a long, long time. But you, being such a wimp couldn't even give me a little freak-out now and then! So no! This is my time! And I will have my place!" the Other Lucy screamed back. She looked enraged at her 'true' self before storming away in the darkness.

Lucy felt helpless. What happened? Soon, the only sounds heard were quiet sobs in the darkness.

After bringing Lucy to the medic in the village, Erza and Gray had been shooed out of the house. Natsu simply sat on the stairs leading up to the front door. After a long wait, the door finally opened and out strode the physician of the village.

"I've examined her, and apart from a harsh blow to the head, she seems fine. But there is one thing." The physician spoke. Erza was getting a bad vibe from what she'd said. It was confirmed with what she next said.

"She seems to have amnesia."


End file.
